


Subliminal Programming

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Candy Crush is evil and addicting, Cougar is sneaky and clever in the ways of distracting JJ, Jensen is as weak as the rest of us, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's just as easily addicted as the rest of us. Even he can't resist the ultimate evil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal Programming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended  
> ****  
> Yes, I am addicted to Candy Crush and I hate it  
> ****  
> comments (and possibly commiserations on my addiction) are love and reading them will keep me away from the stupid game so please help me.

"Fucking fuck, fuck!"

Cougar and Pooch both looked up, startled to see Jensen throw his iPad down onto the sofa cushions. With a thunderous look on his face, Jake stormed out of Jess’ living room. His footsteps on the stairs reverberated through the entire house.

Pooch raised his eyebrows. "Any idea?"

Cougar shook his head.

Shrugging, Pooch settled back into his chair and closed his eyes. Cougar followed suit, it was cold outside but the house was warm. It’d be a shame to waste their leave wondering what had ruffled Jensen’s feathers. A nap would be just the thing. Doubtless Jake would enlighten them at some point.

But their peace was shattered a few minutes later when Jensen crashed back into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of swimming shorts. Without looking at either Cougar or Pooch, he threw open the patio doors and huffed his way out into the garden. A moment later there was a splash as he obviously jumped into the pool.

"Okay, what’s bad enough to make him want to swim when it’s freakin’ freezing out there?" Pooch pried himself out of his chair and stared at Cougar.

"iPad," Cougar jerked his chin at the tablet. "Check that."

Pooch did as he was told, then burst out laughing. Cougar held out a hand for the iPad.

One the screen was a game, something which looked a little like the tic-tac-toe games Cougar had played as a kid. But this one seemed to have shiny candies instead of colored counters. Cougar prodded experimentally at it, then grimaced as the screen informed him that he’d failed that particular level and had run out of lives.

"Guess Jay was really annoyed at not winning, " Pooch chuckled.

Cougar smiled and handed the iPad back before returning to his chair.

A few minutes later Jensen appeared, dripping and shivering but looking less murderous than before. He wandered through the room and vanished upstairs.

Cougar and Pooch smiled at each other. It really was like having an errant teenager on the team sometimes.

***

Cougar cornered Jensen in the kitchen later that day.

"Candy Crush, huh?"

"What?" Jensen’s eyebrows rose. "Oh, yeah. Stupid game. I swear there’s some kind of subliminal programming which makes you need to keep playing, however much you want to stop. I try to give up but a minute later, there I am, trying to do the fucking thing again. It’s some kind of evil plan to take over the world, I swear it."

Cougar sidled closer, looking up at Jensen from under his eyelashes. "I’ll make you forget about it."

Jake’s eyes widened, then he grinned and groped Cougar’s ass. "You’re on. But if I have even one thought about Candy fucking Crush, I’ll require a do-over of any and all services you’ve provided."

Cougar smirked. "Deal." One thing he was confident of was his ability to remove every logical and rational thought from Jake Jensen’s head. Candy Crush didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
